During spinal surgery, there is a need to guide a screw into the spine and retract soft tissue around the surgery area. Previously, specific instruments are used to guide a screw into the spine and other specialized instruments are used to retract the soft tissue around the surgery area.
There is a need for a single instrument that allows the screw to be guided as well as retract soft tissue.